1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction device for dental treatment units having a suction hose and a suction cannula.
2. Description of the Art
For dental treatment units, suction devices are known for use in specific working processes, e.g., cavity preparation or stump preparation for crowns and the like, where cutting, grinding, polishing or drilling tools are used in a constricted space for a long time. The suction devices are used for sucking off dust occurring in the case of high-speed drilling of hard dental substances, fillings or stopping materials, etc., which with the water spray supplied as the coolant form a suspension mist and which through whirled up microorganisms from the plaque, saliva and oral mucosa secretions form a health hazard for the patient, dentist and dental nurse. The known suction device comprises an approximately 25 mm thick, elastic plastic hose and an approximately 10 mm thick suction cannula, whose end is flat, i.e., slotlike, and which is used for the suction of the spray mist of the dental turbine with which a hard metal cutting tool or a drilling tool is operated at high speed. The suction hose leads into an intake connection integrated into the dental treatment unit, which is connected to a fixed suction installation.
In the prior art suction device, which is installed on the dental treatment unit, the suction hose with the suction cannula is guided and manually positioned by the dental nurse or dentist. It is therefore necessary during cutting or drilling operations in the mouth for a dental nurse to always be present for suction purposes, otherwise the dentist is forced to hold the suction connection himself, so that he is only able to work with one hand in the mouth for the preparation operations. He then does not have a second hand available for guiding the dental mirror, e.g., for keeping the field of view free.
The problem of the invention is therefore to provide a suction device for the spray mist in the case of dental drilling and cutting processes in the oral cavity, so that for certain operations the dentist no longer requires the assistance of a dental nurse.